


Because of the Boy who Slept and the Nagging Teacher

by BlackMaya



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, feelingshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started their friendship? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of the Boy who Slept and the Nagging Teacher

"Present!" Yellow raised her hand. She looked at the teacher, who looked back at her, and smiled sweetly. The teacher gave out a nod with a smile then checked her name on the attendance sheet, and went back to checking the attendance of Yellow's classmate.

She looked out her window and let the morning scenery engulf her thoughts. She then started to sketch the morning view- the bright sunlight, the birds chirping, the late students yawning, the trees's shade… and the usual teen that lay there asleep. She stopped her sketch on the boy.

She pouted. She stroked the sketch of the boy with her forefinger.

' _I've been seeing him there for the past few days… Argh! I won't be able to finish my work!'_ Yellow furiously thought.

"Miss De Bosque!" The teacher snapped the blonde's attention back to reality. "Answer this question—Mr. Oak! Please refrain from standing!"

Yellow's eyes turned wide. She turned around fast to see Green pointing directly outside. More specifically, pointing at the boy who  **is**  ruining her sketch by sleeping there. Then he said, "Ma'm, there's a boy skipping classes. I think Miss De something was thinking of whether she should tell him to you or not."

Yellow looked back at the teacher, whose eyes seemed to blink in surprise. "A student? At this time?" The strict teacher then moved to the window, checked, then gasped (like it was oh so shocking), and then ran outside while she screamed that the class shouldn't be noisy.

Every student quickly ran to the window railings, causing Yellow to be pulled away from the window, and prepared to watch the poor boy get nagged by their teacher.

"This is so going to Facebook!" She heard Blue, her best friend, squeal in delight.

Yellow pulled a face on her classmates. She thought of them as childish, even though she wanted to see the scene unfold as well. She sighed. She went back to her chair and looked at the empty side of the classroom, well almost empty. Green stood there staring at the crowd with obvious curiosity.

She walked up to him, and opened her mouth to thank him, but instead a hand quickly came in contact with her face.

"Don't thank me. It's just a matter of grades." She heard Green say.

She pushed away Green's hand lightly and replied with a smile, "You still saved me from having troubles with her."

"Hn."

"Tell you what, Green, I'll be your next girl best friend!" She declared.

"Whatever." Green simply walked a little farther away from Yellow.

"Is your whatever a yes?" Yellow asked with a smile. When no response came, she took the initiative and told him, "I take that as a yes!"


End file.
